Aladia: The Genderbending Adaptation of Aladdin
by joshuasumter951
Summary: The story of Aladdin gets a character-recasting, gender-swap makeover in this adaptation starring Isabel and Gabe from Elena of Avalor, and Jordan, daughter of Genie, from Descendants: Wicked World. Finding a magic lamp containing an all-powerful, wise-cracking genie, Aladia uses her wishes to meet her love, Prince Jasmun. But Jafaria wants the lamp for herself to usurp the throne.
1. A note and Cast

_**A note about this story:**_

The following you are about to see is an adaptation of _Disney's Aladdin_ (With some elements from both the animated and live-action version).

As you probably remembered, the story of _Aladdin and the Magic Lamp_ has been retold in many different versions throughout history and around the world. While some of these characters and scenes may seem familiar to you, keep in mind that nothing is as it seems. It is intended to reflect the classic tale faithfully.

The story of Aladdin can be found in _One Thousand and One Nights_

* * *

**CAST:**

**Isabel Castillo Flores **(_Elena of Avalor_) as** Aladia (Aladdin)**

**Jessie **(_Toy Story_) as** Aba (Abu)**

**Gabriel Núñez (Gabe) **(_Elena of Avalor_) as** Prince Jasmun (Jasmine)**

**Jordan **(_Descendants: Wicked World_) as** herself (Genie)**

**Sadira **(_Aladdin: TV Series_) as** Jafaria (Jafar)**

**LaCienega Boulevardez **(_The Proud Family_) as** Iaga (Iago)**

**Magic Carpet **from _Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular_

**Baljeet Rai **(_Phineas and Ferb_) as** The Sultan**

**Mittens **(_Bolt_) as** Raji (Rajah)**


	2. ACT I

**_Salaam and good evening to you, worthy friends. Welcome to the fabled city of Agrabah, city of flying carpets, soaring heroes, famous love ballots, and more glitz and glamour than any other fictional city in the world._**

**_ (Also, a place full of revered nobles, misfits, and even a few villains.)_**

**_ And of course, you know what Agrabah is famous for: A magical lamp. Don't be fooled by its common appearance. Like so many things, it's not what's on the outside, but what's on the inside that counts._**

**_ But this is no ordinary lamp, I assured you. This very lamp put Agrabah on the map, but it also changed the course of a young girl's life. A young girl, who, like this lamp, was more than what she seemed – a crystal in the rough._**

**_ Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?_**

* * *

Long ago, beneath the shimmering stars of a desert night, an epic tale began to unfold.

Jafaria, adviser to the Sultan of Agrabah, was searching for a treasure hidden in a place known as the Cave Tomb of Riches and Wonders. With it, she would become the most powerful woman in the kingdom.

The only way to find the entrance to the cave was to match the two halves of an ancient scarab. The evil Jafaria had one half. Now she and her assistant, Iaga, waited for a common thief named Gazeem to bring the other.

Suddenly, they heard the clopping of hooves as Gazeem approached.

"You're late," Jafaria said.

"A thousand apologies, O Patient One," Gazeem replied.

"Do you have it?" Jafaria asked as she glared.

With a grin, the thief pulled the second half from the pocket. "I have to slit a few throats, but I got it."

"What?! You slit people's throats?" Iaga screamed. "She didn't ask you to do that!"

"No, no, no! That is just an expression," Gazeem reassured. "I meant I got a sweet deal at the marketplace."

"Trust me," Jafaria said. "You'll get what's coming to you."

Jafaria took out her half of the scarab and put the two pieces together. The scarab began to glow, then it sprang from Jafaria's hand and streaked across the desert like a shooting star.

"Quickly, follow that trail!" Jafaria shouted as she spurred her horse.

The three followed the scarab until it split into two lights, each wedging into a small hole. Slowly, the dune grew larger and larger. Finally, it transformed into a tiger face, with two glowing eyes.

"At last," Jafaria said. "After all these years of searching – the Cave Tomb of Riches and Wonders!"

"By Allah!" Gazeem murmured.

Jafaria then turned to Gazeem. "Now remember, bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine."

Iaga leaned in close to Jafaria and whispered, "Geez, where'd you dig this guy up?"

Trembling, Gazeem was about enter the cave when a voice boomed out, "Who disturbs my peaceful slumber?"

"It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief." His voice was on a nervous tick.

"Know this!" the cave's voice boomed, "Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within and hide a heart that's pure – the Crystal in the Rough!"

With that, the cave's mouth slammed shut, silencing the thief forever. Then, it collapsed into a mound of sand, leaving only the scarab behind.

Jafaria stared in silence as Iaga picked up the scarab halves. "I can't believe it!" Iaga said. "I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that wretched lamp! Just forget it!"

"Patience, Iaga, really," Jafaria said to her. "Besides, that thief was obviously less than worthy or fortuitous."

"Ooh, now there's a big surprise!" Iaga said, rolling her eyes. "I think I'm going to have a heart attack from that surprise. What are we going to do? We've got a big problem here. A big one!"

But Jafaria didn't listen. She needed quiet as she began to think.

_The Crystal in the Rough_, Jafaria thought as she tried to understand what that meant. It had to be a common person who had shining qualities within.

"Only one may enter...," Jafaria said. "Then I must find this person...this Crystal in the Rough."

There was only one way to seek this person out, and Jafaria knew just how to do so. She hadn't gotten the lamp tonight, but no matter. She was so close. And before long, her waiting would be over.

* * *

As the morning sun rose over the horizon and across the dunes of sand, it touched the far-off city of Agrabah and beyond.

In the kingdom lived a precocious girl who made her home on the streets of the vast, wealthy city. Although she's penniless, she had a pure heart and never stole more than what she needed to survive. What she stole, she even gives them to those even more unfortunate, for her heart full of kindness couldn't bear to see others suffering.

Her name...was Aladia.

Aladia's only best friend was the excitable, quick-fingered toy cowgirl-like compadre, Aba, who'd been with her for as long as she could remember.

Together, the two made a life for themselves, fending off palace guards, sneaking food from vendors in the marketplace, and doing all that they could to ensure their survival just one day.

It was a hard life, but it was theirs.

Aladia had big dreams that someday, she would be more than just a street mouse or a street urchin. She would be...somebody.

As night settled down, Aladia and Aba climbed to the roof of an old building. There were a few mats and worn-out pillows, but to them, this was home.

In the distance, the great palace loomed majestically.

"Someday, Aba, things are gonna change," Aladia said to Aba with a smile while the two drifted off to sleep. "We'll be rich, live in that palace, and never had any problems at all."

* * *

But the next morning, as it turns out, Aladia could've been more right or wrong.

Inside the palace, the Sultan, Baljeet, was having a difficult morning, too. He was a very studious, anxious, funny, weirdly, erudite ruler who was happy, intelligent, friendly, and loved by his subjects.

But only one person could get him upset – his son, Prince Jasmun. He loved him dearly, but he was so...stubborn.

All he wanted his son to do was to marry a princess. Every prince did it. So why not Jasmun? The answer: No one was good enough for him!

The Sultan went to the palace menagerie, where he found himself face-to-face with Jasmun and his black cat, Raji.

Raji's teeth clamped on to the missing piece of the dress of Princess Achmed, the eligible suitress who was being accosted by Aladia the other day and now rejected by Jasmun.

"Really? This is why the princess stormed out?" the Sultan said, noticing the ripped material.

"Oh, come on now. Raji here was just playing with her," Jasmun said as he sat at the edge of the fountain. Then, he said to Raji while gently stroking his cat. "You were just playing with that self-absorbed Princess Achmed, weren't you?"

Jasmun was more than just young, handsome, and very powerful. Princesses from miles around crossed the desert to see him. Each vowed to stand by him for his love.

But as for Jasmun? Well, he'd had enough of half-witted princesses and bragging noblewomen. If only one would have a little kindness, honesty, and a little sense of humor wouldn't hurt.

The Sultan just shook his head, "Jasmun, you've got to stop rejecting every single woman who answers the call. If you must know, someone of your royal stature must be courted by a lady of royal blood. In short: The law says you must marry a princess by your next birthday."

"That law is phooey!" Jasmun replied.

"You're gonna have to pick someone sooner or later. You only got 3 more days! Will anyone ever live up to your standards? I mean, tick-tock, huh?"

"Yeah, right. I hate being forced into this. Besides, if I do marry, I want it to be...for some love."

"Jasmun, it's not only the law," the Sultan said gently. "I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure that you're taken care of."

"I can take care of myself," Jasmun said. "And why do I have to get married at all? What's wrong with yours truly ruling the kingdom?"

"We must not hold the ancient ways, Jasmun!" cried the Sultan. "I am your father, and you will obey. And if you don't choose a wife, then I would choose one for you."

The Sultan stomped back into the throne room as he sighed, "I don't know where he gets it from. I never knew he would nearly be so picky."

Just then, a shadow loomed over him. Actually, two shadows appeared before the sultan.

"Oh, Jafaria, my most trusted advisor!" the Sultan said as he turned around. "I'm in desperate need of your wisdom."

"My life is but to serve you, my lord," Jafaria said with a smile.

"It's this wife/bride business. Jass refuses to choose a bride," the Sultan replied. "I'm at the end of my wits."

"Yep. Running out of princesses, you are," Iaga replied. She then reached into a china bowl and took out a lollipop.

If there was one thing Iaga loved, it was eating lollipops. Especially the fruit-flavored ones the Sultan had.

"Perhaps I can find a solution to this little problem, but it would require the use of a certain Blue Diamond," Jafaria remarked.

"My ring? But it's been in the family for years," the Sultan protested.

"It is necessary to find the prince a bride," Jafaria said as she held her staff in front of the Sultan when the eyes of the snake head glowed. "Don't worry...everything will be fine."

"Everything will be fine," the Sultan droned as he slipped the ring off of him and gave it to Jafaria.

Jafaria smiled, "You're so most gracious, my liege." Then, she and Iaga turned and left the throne room. Now Jafaria could use the ring to find the mysterious Crystal in the Rough.

* * *

Early the next morning, while Jafaria plotted and planned, Jasmun changed into ordinary clothes, deciding to leave his life as a bachelor prince than being forced to marry.

Jasmun said to his cat, "Sorry, Raji, but I ain't staying here for a second. I'll see you later."

With a sad good-bye to Raji, he climbed over the palace wall to freedom.

"Breakfast is served, Aba!" Aladia said as she cracked open a juicy watermelon. Perched on an awning, the two friends had a perfect view of the bustling marketplace below. All around them, merchants announced their wares.

Suddenly, Aladia noticed the face of a young man who was covered with a thick cloak. She couldn't help staring as she blushed. She never thought of boys that way. But this one was different, special somehow.

Aladia watched him as he made his way through the market. She didn't know it, but she had caught the eyes of Prince Jasmun in disguise.

Speaking of Jasmun, he was enjoying his newfound freedom when he spotted a hungry kid. He plucked an apple from a nearby fruit stand and gave it to him.

Used to life in the palace, Jasmun didn't know he needed to pay for it.

"Thief!" The vendor shouted, pulling out a sword.

Luckily, Aladia darted between them. "Thank you, kind sir, I'm so glad you found my brother!" she said.

Taking Jasmun's hand, Aladia led him through the marketplace and away from the vendor.

Aladia, Aba, and Jasmun jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the marketplace. Aladia could tell that Jasmun had never been to these parts before. But she now knew one thing – Jasmun was a fast-learner.

When Aladia and Aba finally made it to their rooftop home, Jasmun looked around, impressed. "This is where you live?"

"Yep, me and Aba," Aladia replied. "Come and goes."

"Not much, but it's got a cool view," Aba added as she pointed toward the palace.

"We'd always wonder what it would be like to live there and have servants, valets –," Aladia began.

Jasmun sighed. "You mean people who tell you where to go and how to dress?"

"But it's better than here," Aladia replied. "Always scraping for food, ducking guards..."

"Not free to make your own choices," Jasmun said.

"Sometimes, you feel so...,"

"You're just..."

"Trapped," Aladia and Jasmun said in unison. Their eyes met, and they smiled.

Aladia and Jasmun recognized something in one another. A similarity, a bond perhaps. Although they seemed as far apart as they could be, each felt trapped in their roles, in their lives. It was as if they could see it in each other, and it brought them closer.

"So... where are you from?" Aladia asked.

"It doesn't matter," Jasmun answered. "I ran away, and I'm not going back."

"Really? How come?" Aladia asked.

"Uh...what do you mean?" Aba asked as well.

"My pop is forcing me to get married."

"That's...that's awful!" Aladia sadly said as her hands touched Jasmun's lap.

Jasmun's eyes met hers again. Suddenly, he couldn't speak, or even move. Strange feelings raced around inside him; feelings so strong they made him dizzy.

Aladia did the same as Aba leaned into her, "Sounds like he really loves you."

Aladia leaned to kiss Jasmun, when suddenly...

"There you are!" a voice roared, in the form of a group of the Sultan's guards, with their swords drawn.

"They're after me!" Aladia and Jasmun said in unison. "They're after you?"

But there was no time to figure things out.

"Do you trust me?" Aladia asked Jasmun.

"Yes...," he replied.

"Then...JUMP!"

Aladia, Jasmun, and Aba leapt off the roof and landed in a pile of hay. They quickly got to their feet, but the guards managed to catch Aladia.

Anger flashed in Jasmun's eyes as he sprang to his feet and said in a commanding voice, "Unhand her, by order of the prince!" Then, he took off his scarf, revealing his royal identity.

The guards froze, "Prince Jasmun!"

"The prince?" Aladia repeated.

"The what-now?" Aba was confused.

"Wha-what are you doing here, outside the palace? And with this street mouse?" the guard asked, pointed at Aladia.

"That's none of your biz," Jasmun said. "Now, as I command, release her."

"I would," the captain said, who was shocked to see him, "except my orders come from Jafaria. You'll have to take it up with her."

"I will. Believe me," Jasmun exclaimed.

As for Aladia? Everything went black.

* * *

When Aladia next awoke, she was in an unfamiliar place, all cold, dark, and dirty. She must be in the palace dungeon!

While Aladia was unconscious, Jasmun confronted Jafaria about the girl's arrest as he rushed back to the palace. Jafaria had told him that the girl had been executed.

But Jafaria had lied to the prince. Aladia was alive – but not for long, if everything went according to Jafaria's plan.

Aladia sighed, "He was the prince. I can't believe it. I must've sounded so sorry to him!"

Just then, Aba appeared on the wall and hopped down, "Big deal!" she said as she tried to unlock the cuffs off of Aladia. "Let him go. I'm sure the great Prince Jasmun is dying to see the little commoner and her toy cowgirl sidekick."

Aladia knew she was being scolded for paying too much attention to Jasmun. "Oh, he was in trouble. He was worth it, though. Besides, there's some law that said he's got to marry a princess. But it didn't sound and look like he deserves a princess. I'm so lucky."

"You're only lucky if you didn't give up, girl," came a voice.

Aladia and Aba turned to see a beautiful beggar woman coming out of the shadows. She was wearing the same cloak Jasmun wore, including hiding her mouth from revealing her true identity. It was Jafaria in disguise.

"Who are you?" Aladia asked.

"A lonely person like yourself – but together, perhaps we can be more," Jafaria shuffled closer, "There is a cave, girl. A cave of wonders, filled with tombs of riches beyond your wildest dreams."

Aba's eyes lit up at the mention of treasure as Jafaria continued, "Treasures enough to impress even your prince, I'd wager."

Just then, Jafaria saw Iaga peeking out and whispered, "Jafaria, could you hurry up? I'm getting spooked up in here!"

Aladia gave the prisoner a concern look as Jafaria turned, "But the law says that only a princess can do that."

"You heard of the Golden Rule, right?" Jafaria spoke. "Whoever has the gold makes the rules!"

"So, why share the treasure with me?" Aladia asked.

"I just need a younger pair of legs and strong back to go in after it." Jafaria said, revealing a hidden stairway when an entire wall section opened, "So, do we have a deal?"

Aladia and Aba looked at each other and shrugged.

Soon, it was dark by the time they reached the Cave Tomb of Riches and Wonders. Jafaria fit the scarab pieces again, and the tiger-god's head rose up before Aladia's astonished eyes.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the cave entrance roared.

"It is I, Aladia," she said.

"Proceed," the cave thundered. "Touch nothing but the lamp!"

"Remember, girl," Jafaria urged in her commoner voice. "First, fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward!"

Jafaria watched Aladia and Aba enter the cave and disappeared into the darkness. In a matter of seconds, the two were swallowed whole.

In the eerie glow of the cave, Aladia and Aba followed the stairway steps down, until they found a huge chamber. Only then did they realize how the cave had gotten its name.

Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, rubies, gold, jewels...an entire sea of treasures stretched as far as the eye can see. Aladia and Aba were amazed.

"I dub thee, 'Mommy-O!'" Aba exclaimed.

"Remember, we can't touch anything," Aladia warned. "Let's find that lamp."

Suddenly, the two noticed something soft. To their surprise, it was a richly embroidered carpet, peaking at them from behind a pile of treasures.

"A magic carpet!" Aladia said. "Come on out, we're not gonna hurt you. Maybe you can help us find this lamp."

The carpet nodded and showed Aladia and Aba into a second chamber, which was a lake deep in the cave. On top of a huge altar of rocks stood the lamp, decorated in ruby and emerald jewels.

Admonishing Aba to stay put and not touch anything, Aladia began to cross the lake and climb up a set of stairs. When she finally reached the top, she carefully approached the lamp, but wondered what the beggar woman wants with it...

"This must be it?" Aladia said to herself, seemed awfully impressive.

At the same moment Aladia finally reached for the lamp, Aba's greed got the better of her as she saw a statue holding a glowing gemstone. She had to have it!

Even the carpet tried to stop Aba, but it was too late as she already grabbed the gemstone.

Suddenly, there was an outraged roar from the cave. The rules had been broken as the walls beside Aladia began to split and crumble.

Lava gushed forth, beginning to fill the cave and the gold turned into a molten trap.

Together, Aladia, Aba, and the Magic Carpet zigzagged through the cave, dodging the dangers expertly, including pillars of lava, falling rocks, and crumbling walls.

But just as they reached the entrance, a rock fell on Carpet, trapping it to the ground.

Aladia grabbed onto a ledge as she cried, "Help me out!"

"Throw me the lamp!" Jafaria shouted, still in her beggar clothes.

"I can't hold on. Give me your hand!"

"First, give me the lamp!"

There was no time to argue. Aladia handed it over.

"YES! At last!" Jafaria shrieked in triumph. Then, she pulled out a dagger. She had no intention of helping Aladia and Aba.

"What are you doing?" Aladia cried.

"Giving you your reward!" Jafaria replied. "Your eternal reward!"

Just then, Aba leapt at Jafaria, but she shook her off. With a final roar, the cave collapsed as Aladia and Aba fell head over heels to the bottom of the cavern.

* * *

But Aladia and Aba didn't perish. When they woke up, they were back inside the cave, although it was unrecognizable now. The fire was out, the lava was gone, only drips of water echoed throughout the cave.

The Magic Carpet had caught the two before they were falling back into the depths, cushioning their fall. They were alive.

But as Aladia looked around, there was no way out. They were trapped.

"We're trapped," she said. "Whoever she was, she's long gone with that lamp."

"Did she now?" Aba replied, slyly produced the lamp, which she'd snatched from Jafaria during her attack.

"You thief," Aladia said with a smile. She took the lamp and studied it carefully. "I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out."

Curious, Aladia rubbed the lamp, trying to clear the dirt and get a better look. For a moment, at first, nothing happened.

Suddenly, a trail of colorful smoke began pouring from the spout, swirling around, growing bigger and bigger, forming into an enormous slender figure.

When the smoke cleared, there, standing nearly 50 feet tall, was the funny and sassy female genie with a fair skin color and swirl of smoke for legs. Her golden jacket and a top decorated in jewelry glittered in the cave as she raised her arms into the air and... stretched, as though waking up from a long nap.

"Oh, Great One who summons me," the massive girl said in a booming voice, "Terrible One who commands me. I stand by my oath. Loyalty to wishes three!"

Aladia and Aba watched as the female genie then took a breath out and spoke in a much more normal tone, "WHOOOOOO, does it feel good to be out of there!" she said. "You have no idea what it's like to be inside my humble abode for the past 10,000 years, 22 hours, and 53 seconds!"

Aladia was still staring at the female genie, whose name was Jordan. This was one of the many strange things happening to her today, each one stranger than the last.

Jordan yawned, "Sorry. I've been here for a long time, so I want you to be totally honest with me. Do I have lamp hair? Lamp breath? Is my harem pants come in white and gold or blue and black?"

Aladia shook her head, dumbstruck. "No way! I'm talking to a smoking girl giant?"

Jordan raised her hand, stopping Aladia. "WHOAH! I look like a girl, but I am not a giant. I am a _genie_," she corrected. "There's a difference. Giants are not real." Then, shrinking down to normal human size, Jordan asked, "You got a name, kid?"

"Uh... Aladia," Aladia answered, being shy.

"Aladia! Hello, girl. Nice to have you on the show. Can I call you Ali? Or maybe just Dia? Or how about Lassie? Sounds like 'Here, girl! Come on, Lassie!'" Jordan whistled and pretended to call a dog. Then, in another puff of colorful smoke, she became a giant dog.

Aladia turned to the carpet. "I must've hit my head harder than I thought."

"No, you did not hit your head. Kid, is it me or does like everything surprised you?" Jordan asked, reading Aladia's look, "You know, you're a lot different than the other masters my kind dealt with. Either that or I've gotten bigger. Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute," Aladia said. "I'm your master?"

"That's right, you can be taught! What do you wish of me, the ever-impressive, the long-contained, the often-imitated, but never duplicated Jordan of the lamp!? Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your very much wish fulfillment!"

"Whoah, wish fulfillment?" Aba asked. "But I'm a little lost. You came from...inside the lamp?"

"Nooo, from Auradon," Jordan replied. "Of course, I came from the lamp! Didn't you see all the smoke?"

When Aladia and Aba answered, Jordan grew thoughtful. "So, ...You really don't know who I am? I'm Jordan. Genie. Wishes. Lamp. None of that ringing a bell?"

Aladia nodded her head. Something in her eyes said that she still believed her.

"Anyway, you got three wishes, to be exact – and ixnay on the wishing for more wishes! That's it, three! Uno, dos, très! No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds!"

"Now I know that we're dreaming," Aladia giggled.

"Dreaming?" Jordan was surprised. "I see you don't quite realize what you got here. So, why don't you just ruminate whilst I illuminate the possibilities."

Lifting her finger into the air, Jordan gestured for Aladia, Aba, and the carpet to hold a beat. As Jordan began to move around the cave, she began demonstrating her genie powers as treasures began to come to life, rolling down like a golden stream. Looking to see if Aladia was impressed, Jordan smiled.

Aladia smiled as well, for she can see that Jordan is a natural performer and a social media savvy. There was no way Aladia had never had a friend remotely as talented, sassy, edgy, joyful, amazingly powerful, or downright incredible as Jordan the genie.

Like Jordan's father and her kind, the genies were the stuff of legends and famous for granting three wishes, like Ali Baba and his 40 thieves and Scheherazade with her 1,000 tales. Those who had Jordan as a friend had one powerful ally.

With another magical swish of her fingers, Aladia's rags vanished, replaced by the luxurious garb of a princess.

Jordan's hands continued to wave, and one after another, magical illusions appeared – each one grander and more epic than the last. With one more huge wave of her hand, the air exploded in colorful fireworks that illuminated the dark cave and then landed on the ground in a ripple of gold and silver.

With Jordan's performance over, Aladia and the others began to clap. Even the carpet got into it. They had never seen anything like that. Ever.

"So... You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want, right?" Aladia smiled.

"Well, duh," Jordan replied. "The whole song was, like, the instructions. Obviously, you've been dancing and listening at the same time. Anyway, there are a few provisos... a couple of quid pro quo. So, here's the basics. Step one: rub the lamp. Step two: say what you want. Step three..."

She paused, then smiled impishly. "There is no step three. See, it's that easy. But never mind the basics. Before we go any further, let's go over the rules of the Genie Rule Book, okay, kid?"

Aladia nodded, "Yeah."

There _were_ a few rules. Quickly, Jordan ran through them as Aladia listened. But as Jordan kept magically creating illusions and talking about wishes and how they could go wrong, Aladia began to feel overwhelmed a bit.

The rules, it appeared, were put in place to keep things from going terribly wrong as Jordan said, "Rule number one – Like I said before, no wishing for more wishes. It's against genie labor laws, so forget about it. Three's enough. Rule number two – Just like Dr. Phil, I can't make anybody fall in love with anyone else. Because some of us used that magic on the Kardashians; some used that on Taylor Swift; and some called it 'The Sandra Bullock Rule'. Rule number three – I can't bring back the dead. Have you seen the dead? They're scary. But if you have an iPhone, there's an app for that. Other than that, the world is your oyster!"

Aladia considered this carefully. "So, you're saying you got limitations? Three wishes, along with three rules."

"Well, yeah," Jordan said. "I never said we genies are all-knowing, I said we are _all-powerful_. We genies are like the most powerful beings in the universe."

Aba sighed, "Some all-powerful genie. She can't even get us out of this cave."

"Excuse me? You don't believe me?" Jordan said, getting madder, "Did you rub my lamp? You woke me up, you bring me here, and all of a sudden, you're walking out on me? I don't think so, not right now. You're getting your wishes, so sit down!"

Jordan then piled Aladia and Aba onto the carpet with her mammoth hands. Then, she took the form of a stewardess, with lots of her arms pointing out the exits. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! So, keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!" She then used her powers to rip through the cave's ceiling, bursting out into the sunlight.

Aladia couldn't keep from laughing at herself as the air never smelled so good. They were free! And Aladia still had 3 wishes.

"And Rule Number four – we genies can't kill anyone, so don't ask," Jordan added.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the palace, after a humble apology to both the Sultan and Jasmun, Jafaria's rage and frustration bubbled up as she saw the two left the throne room, muttering through her teeth, "If only I'd gotten that lamp."

"Am I the only one upset that we got back empty-handed...TWICE?" Iaga said. "Right now, we've got to keep kissing up to that twerp and his hunky son for the rest of our lives, and it's all because of that crystal girl."

"No, Iaga. Only until he finds a chump wife," Jafaria remarked. "Then he'll have us banished – or beheaded!"

"Wait a minute, Jafaria!" Iaga said. "What if YOU were the chump wife? Think about it. You marry the prince, and then you become queen."

Jafaria's eyes were brightened, "Now _that_ idea has merit..."

"Yeah!" Iaga nodded, "And then we drop papa-in-law and the big boy off a cliff -_ker-splat_!"

Jafaria laughed, "I love the way your mind works."

* * *

In the desert oasis, the carpet swooped down to the sand. Then, as Aladia and Aba brush the sand off, they both turned to look at Jordan, who was swimming in the air, performing flips and dives.

"Look at this world, it's so...big!" Jordan cried. "That's what being a genie's all about. We have all the phenomenal cosmic powers while living in an itty-bitty living space. Except my lamp is a complete apartment, my house."

Picking up Jordan's lamp, Aladia held it up to the sun. "So, is this magic or are you magic?" she asked.

"Kind of a package deal," Jordan answered. She snapped her fingers, and a tent appeared over them as Aladia felt herself plopped into a chair.

Jordan then turned to Aladia with a proud grin. "Well, how about that, huh?"

"You sure showed me," Aladia said. "Now, about my three wishes..."

"Three?" Jordan said. "You're down by one, kid!"

Aladia smiled. "Uh, I never actually _wish_ to get out of the cave. You did that on your own!"

Jordan thought for a moment. "Well, I feel sheepish. All right, you win. But no more freebies!"

Aladia began to ponder. "Hmm...three wishes. I haven't thought about it. What would you wish for?"

Jordan looked surprised. "I don't know. Being free, perhaps...? Or maybe something better. I'm not a slave to the lamp, because it is my home. But what am I talking about? Let's get real here. Jordan, wake up and smell the hummus."

"But you're all-powerful, aren't you?" Aladia asked, confused. "Why don't you set yourself free?"

Jordan laughed as she elbowed the rug next to her. "Carpet, did you hear what this girl said? 'Why don't I set myself free?'"

The carpet nodded, clearly in on the joke that Aladia and Aba didn't get.

Looking back at Aladia, Jordan explained, "The only way I get out of this is if my master wishes me out, so you can guess how often that's gonna happen."

Aladia thought about this for a moment, "I'll do it. I'll set you free."

"Yeah, right," Jordan said, rolling her eyes.

"No, really. After my first 2 wishes, I'll use the third one to free you."

"Well, here's hoping!" said Jordan. "Alrighty then, let's make some magic! So, how about it? What is it you want most?"

"Well...," Aladia said, "There is one thing..."

Seeing the expression, Jordan smiled. She knew that look. "Okay, who is he? Who's the guy?" she asked.

Jordan lay down and put her head on her hands. Then, she gazed up at Aladia, looking like a young person, waiting to hear the gossip.

Aladia's cheeks reddened. "He's a prince-"

"Aren't they all?" Jordan nodded. "Treat your man like a king."

"No, he's an _actual_ prince," Aladia corrected.

Jordan sat up. "Wrong! I can't make anyone fall in love, remember?"

"No, really. We had a connection," Aladia said, sighing lovingly.

Jordan looked over at Aba. "Did they really?" she asked.

Aba nodded, "If the boot fits."

"But Jordan, he's smart and fun and kind and hunkin' cute..." Aladia shrugged and looked around. "But he's the prince. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a..."

That was it! The answer was right in front of her! "Hey!" Aladia said. "Can you make me a princess?"

Jordan smiled. That was a decent question. "There's a lot of gray area in 'Make me a princess'," Jordan began.

In truth, she could make Aladia a princess, Jordan informed her, but it was wise to be careful in the wording. As Aladia listened, Jordan pointed out how important it is to correctly word a wish and that her kind had been asked the very same question – or similar ones – by countless wishers.

"So, the moral of the story is," Jordan said when she'd finished her warning, "be very specific with your words. The deal is in the detail. You want to _become_ a princess." She gave Aladia a serious look. "Was that an official wish? Say the magic words..."

"Jordan, I wish for you to make me a princess," Aladia blurted.

"All right!" Jordan smiled. "I'm going to need some room to work. I'm about to fabulized you."

With a sweeping gesture, Jordan looked at Aladia's size and build. She measured here and there. And then, with a wave of her hands, she conjured up a princess robe of fine silk and a turban with dazzling jewels. "Ooh, I like it!"

"Wow!" Aladia could hardly believe how she looked at her new look.

"And the crowd goes wild!" Jordan exclaimed, happily. "And of course, what's a princess without a mode of transportation?"

Jordan looked at Aba. With a snap of her fingers, Aba was transformed into an elephant. "Talk about trunk space!"

Pleased with her work, Jordan nodded. There was one thing to do. Aladia got the clothes, the ride. Now all she needed was an entourage to complete the package.

Jordan was on a roll as she shouted, "Hang on to your look, kid! We're going to make you a star!"

Raising her hands into the air, Jordan had conjured up a parade of epic and jaw-dropping scale. First instruments, then soldiers, and finally some dancers and prancing exotic animals.

Just the type of parade needed for the newly crowded Princess Aliyah of Ababwa.

Aladia smiled, but what she didn't know was that Jordan wasn't going to just make her into any princess. She was going to make her the greatest princess of all time.

**End of ACT I**


	3. ACT 2

Back at the palace, Jafaria rushed into the throne room with a scroll in her hand. "Sire," she called to the Sultan. "I've found a solution to the problem with you son."

"It's all right here," Iaga said as Jafaria unfurled the scroll. Then, she reached out for another lollipop.

Jafaria began to read: "'If the prince has not chosen a wife/bride by the appointed time, then the Sultan shall choose one for him'!"

The Sultan nodded, "That's what I said. But how can I choose someone he doesn't have the hots for?"

"Oh, there's more," Jafaria said, unrolling the scroll further. "'If a suitable princess can't be found, a prince must then be wed to—' Hmmm, interesting..."

"What?" the Sultan waited in anticipation. "Who?"

"'A female royal vizier'," Jafaria looked up. "Why, that would be...me."

"But...I thought the law says that only a princess can marry a prince," the Sultan said, looking at the scroll.

But Jafaria couldn't allow this. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord."

Jafaria raised her staff. It glowed faintly with magical energy, and she stepped toward the Sultan as she said confidently, "You will order the prince to marry me."

The Sultan's features relaxed, slackened. He was hypnotized. "I will order the prince to-"

Just then, there was a sound of trumpets and drums from the outside. The spell was broken as the Sultan rushed to the window and looked out as Jafaria and Iaga followed.

A huge band was marching down the main street. A menagerie of 75 golden camels, over 53 purple peacocks, and other countless exotic animals. All magically led by elephant Aba, who'd seemed to gig her new look. On her back, a canopy bounced up and down.

From the canopy, Aladia smiled and waved. The crowd cheered with admiration and excitement. There were dozens of dancers, swordsmen, attendants, a brass band, bakers, cooks, and even birds that warbled on key and on cue.

Jordan floated among the crowd, changing herself every minute into a drum major, a harem girl, an old woman, a child. In each disguise, she told everyone of Princess Aliyah's feats of strength and grand generosity.

By the time Aladia got to the palace gates, she was the talk of the kingdom. Her entire entourage marched into the throne room.

"Splendid! Absolutely marvelous," the Sultan said, excitedly.

"Your Highness," Aladia said, bowing in front of the Sultan. "I've come from afar to see your son in person."

"Princess Aliyah Ababwa!" the Sultan said with a smile. "I'm delighted to meet you. This is my royal vizier, Jafaria. She's delighted, too."

But Jafaria didn't look delighted at all. "More like ecstatic. Your Highness, this girl is no different than the others. What makes her think she's worthy of the prince?"

"Please, I'M Princess Aliyah Ababwa. I'll meet him later eventually," Aladia said. "I will love your son."

None of them had realized that Jasmun was listening. "Well, look what I found." he said, "All three of you, standing around, deciding my future. Well, I got news for you: I'm not a prize to be won here!" With that, he turned and left. But he looked at Aladia, mouthing, _Call me_.

Aladia's mind blown, as well as her heart sank. She was sure he'd liked her as a princess, but she never thought this would happen.

"I'm sorry, Princess Aliyah," the Sultan said. "My son's a bit selective when it comes to suitresses."

Aladia and the Sultan walked off as Jafaria watched them, silently. Then, she turned to Iaga, "I think it's time to say goodbye to Princess Ababwa."

* * *

As night fell, Aladia began to give up hope as she, Aba, Jordan, and the Magic Carpet were inside Jordan's lamp. She'd expected life to be easy as a princess than a commoner but pretending to be something she's not made her feel wrong.

As they looked around the lamp, they see that Jordan was right. Her lamp is a complete apartment, and they are resized to fit within the space.

"Now what?" Aladia moaned. "Was it something I said? Jasmun won't let me talk to him. I should've known I couldn't pull it off."

"Nah, I think the whole parade was a little too...Las Vegas," Jordan said. Then she imitated Elvis Presley, "Thank you, thank you very much."

"You think?!" Aba swung her trunk in sympathy.

"All right, sparky," Jordan said to Aladia, looking up from a game of chess with the Carpet. "Here's the deal. If you want to court the big man, you got to be a straight shooter, do you get it?"

"What?"

"Tell him...the TRUTH!" Jordan yelled.

"Wait a minute," Aladia said as she thought about it when she remembered being with Jasmun at the marketplace and their rooftop home. "If Jasmun knew I was the girl from the marketplace, he'd be perfectly surprised."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, perfectly _imperfect_," she laughed. "I made you look like a princess on the outside, but I didn't change anything on the inside. Princess Aliyah got you to the door, but _Aladia_ has the key to opening it."

Aladia knew she needed to fix things with Jasmun, so out of the lamp and back to normal size, she got on the carpet and floated up on his balcony.

"Prince Jasmun?" Aladia called out.

"Who is it?" Jasmun asked.

"It's me, uh... Princess Aliyah Ababwa."

"I do not want to see you!" Jasmun snapped, but when he noticed Aladia dropped her turban, he was confused at first.

Jasmun narrowed his eyes. "Wait. Do I know you? You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace."

"That's because I AM that someone from the marketplace," Aladia confessed. "We met before, remember?"

"Aladia! You're alive," Jasmun was surprised. "But how-? I thought you were dead."

"Dead?" Aladia replied. "I'm sorry, but I'm really here. All alive and well."

Below the balcony, Jordan joined up with the carpet. "So, how's our little belle doing?" she asked. The carpet gave her a little thumbs up.

"So, let me get this straight," Jasmun began after Aladia explained everything. "You were busted out of the dungeon by someone who took you to cave filled with mountains of treasure, and the only thing you brought was a magic lamp?"

"Yeah, but then all that turned to lava," Aladia replied. "I was hoping to use the lamp to impress you, but I didn't realize you wouldn't like me as a princess when I heard that you ain't some prize."

"Oh, I guess not," Jasmun said, looking a bit sorry...and embarrassed.

"But please. I didn't care about your wealth or your kingdom," Aladia gave him a hopeful look. "All I did was for a chance to get to know you better."

Then, Aladia introduced Jasmun to the Magic Carpet and gave him an even more hopeful look. "Don't you want to go for a ride? We could fly away and see the world. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes," Jasmun said warmly, then he took her hand.

The carpet soared over the palace as Aladia showed Jasmun many beautiful sights. Swooping among the pyramids, rivers, cities, and oceans, they whooped with joy. Finally, the carpet settled them down on the roof of a strange, tall pagoda and they watched the fireworks.

"It's all so magical," Jasmun said. "Don't you think it's a shame that Aba's missing this?"

"I thought she'd like fireworks...or flying," Aladia said as she shrugged. Then, she blurted at the prince. "So, you _were_ the prince at the market! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did tell you I ran away, didn't I?" Jasmun replied. "The thing is, I only disguised as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life. But you were the only girl who understands me better. It's the law that I don't get because my father said so. The bottom line is, I am a prince."

"I'm sorry about that...," Aladia sighed. "Don't you think it's strange that royalty would go out into the city in disguise?"

"No, it ain't...," Jasmun said as Aladia rest her head on Jasmin's shoulders.

* * *

Moments later, when the fireworks ended, the carpet flew the two back to the palace and Aladia said goodnight with a kiss.

"Night, my little princess," Jasmun whispered into Aladia's ear and then went to his bedchamber, with the warmth of Aladia's kiss still on his lips.

Aladia grinned as she murmured, "For the first time in my life, things are started to go well."

Suddenly, she found herself face-to-face with the palace guards as they slapped manacles on her wrists and ankles and stuffed a gag in her mouth.

Aladia looked around wildly until she spotted Aba hanging from a tree, all tied up with a thick rope, and the carpet being thrown into a cage.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome here, Princess Ababwa," Jafaria hissed, who emerged from the shadows with Iaga beside her. Then, she looked at the guards. "Make sure she's never found."

The guards then throw Aladia into the sea! She sank to the bottom of the sea with a loud splash, and the lamp landed nearby.

Aladia struggled desperately to reach the lamp, but she was running out of air. She tried to rub it, but it was too late...she had lost consciousness.

**_Sploosh!_** Jordan materialized. "Never fails," she said, wearing a shower cap and holding a scrub brush. "I get in the bath, then there's a flood, and now there's a rub at my lamp. Hello?"

Instantly, Jordan's smile faded when she saw Aladia, unconscious at the ocean's bottom floor.

"Ali! Kid! Wake up!" Jordan pleaded, grabbing Aladia. "You can't cheat on this one. I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say 'Jordan, I want you to save my life!' Got it?"

Aladia's head barely nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Jordan said in desperation, then flew toward the surface with Aladia in her arms. She landed back to shore, settling Aladia down and bending over to her to see if she was breathing.

Just then, Aladia came to, coughing and trembling. It'd been a close call.

"Don't scare me like that, please?" Jordan said, hugging Aladia.

"Jordan, I... thanks," Aladia spoke.

* * *

Back at the palace, Jasmun had never been happier while petting Raji. As he laid down in his bedchamber, he didn't notice that his dad walked in.

"Jasmun...," the Sultan spoke up behind him.

Jasmun turned around, "Father, I'd just had the most epic time. I never felt so happy!" he said, greeting him.

The Sultan just stared straight ahead. "You should be, Jasmun," he replied. "I have chosen a bride for you."

Jasmun was confused as his smile faded. "Wait, what?" For the first time, he now noticed that the Sultan's eyes looked glazed and far away.

"You will wed Jafaria," the Sultan replied. Then, Jafaria walked in with a smile and Iaga was beside her.

Jasmun's jaw dropped. Raji hissed. What was his dad talking about? He already chosen a suitress!

"You seem speechless," Jafaria said with a cruel laugh. "A fine quality in a husband."

"I ain't marrying you!" Jasmun angrily replied to Jafaria as he could tell that she did something to Aladia while he was in his chambers. He then turned to the Sultan, "Pops, I choose Princess Aliyah."

"Princess Aliyah left," Jafaria said.

"You better check that crystal ball again, Jafaria!" came a voice from behind.

Jafaria turned and gasped in surprise, as did Iaga. It was Aladia!

Jasmun ran to her as he exclaimed in relief, "Princess!"

"How the heck is she still alive?!" Iaga asked Jafaria.

"Are you alright?" Jasmun asked Aladia.

"No thanks to her," Aladia said, pointing at Jafaria. "She tried to have me killed."

"What ridiculous nonsense, Your Highness," Jafaria said. "She's obviously lying."

"Obviously...lying...," the Sultan repeated.

"Father, what's gotten into you?!" Jasmun said with dismay.

"Perhaps this does," Aladia said as she snatched the staff from Jafaria's hand. She and Raji saw the glow of the staff, the way that Jafaria held in steady in the Sultan's vision.

Jafaria and Iaga found themselves stunned as Aladia smashed the snake head on the ground floor.

The Sultan blinked and shaking his head as he said, "What...? What happened?"

Jasmun held the smoking staff out toward his father. "Pops, Jafaria's been trying to kill our guest and she's been hypnotizing you with this!"

The Sultan's eyes narrowed as he sputtered in confusion. "Wha-wha-what?! Jafaria? How could you?!"

The Sultan then called for the guards as Iaga said to Jafaria, "Well, that's it. We're done for!"

But Jafaria caught sight of something she didn't notice before – the magic lamp in Aladia's turban.

"This ain't over!" Jafaria said as she pulled out a cloud of smoke, disappearing with Iaga.

"Find her! Search everywhere!" the Sultan yelled to his guards.

Jasmun hurried toward the disguised commoner, "Aladia, are you okay?"

"Oh, yes!" Aladia cried, lovingly. The two embraced.

"I can't believe it!" The Sultan was just too shocked as he still muttering about Jafaria's treachery. "Jafaria, my own trusted advisor, plotting against me?! I mean, what the hey? What did I ever do to her that make her give me that kind of treatment?! Now how will I ever find a replacement?!"

But then the Sultan turned to Jasmun and Aladia, noticing what was going on. "So, it's true? My son finally picked a bride?"

Jasmun nodded, and the Sultan cheered, "I should thank you, Princess Aliyah...or is it Aladia?"

"You knew?!" Jasmun was surprised.

"Duh, the other suitresses you rejected never had a pure heart like Aladia. Besides, I accidentally overheard you talking with Raji about her before I was...you know, being controlled. Your secret is safe with me."

Aladia giggled as the Sultan continued being thrilled, "But at least you two will be wed at once! And everything else will be happy, prosperous, and then you, Ms. Aladia, will be his queen!"

"Queen? Really?" Aladia was stunned, imagining a wonderful, blissful future that lay ahead.

Meanwhile, at Jafaria's lab, Iaga was very ticked off. "Okay, that's it! I give up! I knew this would happen one day. This was our last chance and they blew it! Neither that girl goes, or we go. It's your choice."

But Jafaria was in deep thought and burst out with a sudden laugh. "Princess Ali and Aladia are _literally_ the same person! She has the lamp, Iaga!"

Iaga's eyes were widened. "Are you kidding me?! Why, that little—"

"But you're going to relieve it of her!" Jafaria replied with a sinister grin.

"Me?!" Iaga leaned in as Jafaria whispered her plan.

* * *

Aladia was given the most comfortable suite in the palace as she finally slept that night. By morning, she spread the news to Aba and the carpet.

"Yeeee-haaaa!" Aba cried, hugging Aladia. "Hail the conquering heroine!"

Aladia turned to Jordan, who popped out of her lamp. "Jordan, I told Jasmun the truth like you asked. Hey, now it's time for your wish!"

"Is it?" Jordan said, sadly. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you want to, but they want to see you become queen – No, they want to see Princess Aliyah become queen. The only reason Jasmun and the Sultan knew you were worth anything is because of me! They knew you're not really a princess. But what if everyone else finds out? They'll hate you."

Jordan looked into Aladia's disappointed face. "Kid, I know you can't keep this up on your own. I know you kept your promise, but I don't want to leave my lamp. You might still need that final wish."

With that, Jordan disappeared into her lamp.

"Jordan," Aladia called out. "I'm sorry."

As Aladia went to the menagerie with Aba and the carpet by her side, they passed a group of flamingos in the pond.

At least they _all_ looked like flamingos.

"You got a problem, pinky?" Iaga said as she laughed at the other flamingos and to herself. Her disguise was perfect, courtesy of Jafaria.

When Aladia was gone, she hurried into the room and quickly stole the lamp. She then went back to Jafaria's lab.

"_Hail! Your attention, I pray_," the Sultan addressed to the crowd, singing. "_Oh ye, people of Agrabah! This is our lucky day!_"

Jasmun stepped onto the platform, taking Aladia by hand, and took his place next to his father.

Smiling, the Sultan announced his people, overlooking the town square from the balcony. "Fellow people of Agrabah, my son has finally chosen a suitress! May I present to you...Princess Aliyah Ababwa!"

Elsewhere, Jafaria and Iaga watched the whole thing from their lab above.

"Look at them out there, cheering for that gal," Iaga cried.

"Let them, because we got this!" Jafaria said, holding the lamp. The two squealed in excitement as Jafaria rubbed the lamp.

In a puff of smoke, Jordan appeared. "You know, Ali. I'm getting really—" But her jaw dropped when she saw Jafaria and Iaga. "I don't think you're her."

"I'm your master now!" Jafaria cried. "Genie, grant me my first wish: I wish to rule on high—as sultana!"

As if on cue, Jafaria's wish was granted as clouds swirled over the palace and beyond. Aladia and Jasmun looked around in confusion as a strange magic engulfed the Sultan. When it stopped, the Sultan was now in his underwear, because Jafaria appeared, now dressed in the royal clothes of a Sultana.

"Jafaria!" the Sultan cried.

"That's _Sultana_ Jafaria to you now!" Iaga said with a sneer.

"That's right. Finders keepers," Jafaria said. "I'M IN CHARGE NOW!"

Aladia gasped while Aba and the carpet clutched in terror. Looming over them like an evil giant was Jordan. She placed her hands on the palace and put it on a mountain high above the city.

"Jordan, no!" Aladia exclaimed in tears.

Jordan's eyes were full of sadness as her face was mournful. "Sorry, kid. I got a new master now."

"Jafaria, I order you to stop!" the Sultan cried.

"Ah, but there's a new order now – MY order," Jafaria said. "Finally, you will bow to me."

"We'll never bow to you!" Jasmun replied defiantly.

"Why am I surprised?" Iaga said in dismay.

"If you won't bow before a sultana," Jafaria said as she seethed with anger. "then you will all cower before a sorceress!" Then, she whirled around to face Jordan. "Genie, my second wish! I wish to be the most powerful sorceress in the world!"

Once again, Jordan was forced to work her magic as Aladia cried, "Jordan, NO!"

There was a magical explosion as smoke swirled around Jafaria and obscuring her form until she stepped forward, in elegant robes and a new staff, larger than the one Aladia had broken before.

Putting her new powers to the test, Jafaria forced Jasmun and the Sultan to bow to their knees. When Raji tried to stop her, Jafaria turned her into a little, cute kitten. But Jafaria had more tricks up her sleeve.

With her superior senses, she spotted Aladia and dragged her forward with her sorcery. "Say hello to your precious Princess Aliyah – or should we say, Aladia!"

Jafaria changed Aladia's princess finery to her old rags and Aba was changed back into a cowgirl toy again.

"No!" Jasmun gasped. "Leave her alone!"

Jafaria had finished humiliating her – and she had a good idea of how to deal with Aladia once and for all. She raised her staff as she said, "This is for all the trouble you've caused me!"

With a devilish laugh, Jafaria levitated Aladia and Aba into the high narrow tower and rocketed it over the horizon. The carpet sped after the two and the tower.

Jasmun watched in shock as the tower disappear, as did his father. Jordan turned away sadly.

"At last! The kingdom is entirely OURS!" Jafaria and Iaga shouted in unison as they did their victory dances.

* * *

When Aladia woke up, she finds herself on a snowy covered mountain at the ends of the earth. Soon, she and Aba tucked into each other.

"Oh, this is all my fault," Aladia said. "I should've freed Jordan when I had the chance."

"We got to go home," Aba replied, assuring her to set things right.

As the two started to walk, they see a familiar rectangular shape descending from the sky.

"Carpet!" Aladia exclaimed, happily.

"I've never been so happy to see a rug in all my life," Aba said as the carpet allowed them to climb aboard.

"Now, back to Agrabah!" Aladia cried.

The carpet took off, sailing back through the air toward home.

Back at the palace, Jafaria enjoyed sitting on the throne while the poor Sultan was hanging from the strings like a marionette and dressed in a jester's outfit.

Jafaria and Iaga laughed at the ridiculous sight while Raji paced in a cage.

"Stop it!" Jasmun cried. "Leave him alone!"

"It just pains me to see you reduced to all this," Jafaria said to Jasmun, pulling him closer to her as she held him captive. "You should be on the arms of the most powerful woman in the world."

Jasmun threw some wine in Jafaria's face. "Never!"

Jafaria bolted up from the throne as she growled angrily. "I'll teach you some respect!" scolded Jafaria as she was about to strike him when she had a better idea. She then glared at Jordan. "Genie, I've decided to make my final wish: I wish for Prince Jasmun to fall desperately in love with me."

Jasmun gasped. But to his surprise, nothing happened.

Because as Jordan always learned, her powers, just like all the genies, had limits – she couldn't kill anyone, bring anybody back from the dead, or make anyone love anybody. But Jafaria didn't know that.

"Uh, Master," Jordan said. "I can't do that! There are a few limitations, and some quid pro quo—"

"Don't talk back to me, genie! You will do what I order you to do, djinn!" Jafaria roared.

Nobody noticed that Aladia, along with Aba and the Carpet, had peeked into the throne room – except Jasmun.

Jafaria was so busy enjoying her power, she didn't notice Aladia was in the throne room as Aladia's voice echoed throughout the room, "I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the apple from the marketplace that fell onto the head of crime."

In a puff of smoke, not courtesy of Jordan, Aladia appeared, wearing Aba's cowgirl hat and using the Magic Carpet as a cape, as she finished, "I am... ALADIA!"

Aladia, still in her commoner clothes, threw Aba's hat back to her and remove Carpet from her back as she dove at Jafaria, knocking her backward and off-balance. The lamp was exposed and visible for a few seconds.

"How many times do I have to kill you!?" Jafaria shrieked as she fired her snake staff at Aladia.

Jasmun ran to help, but Jafaria trapped him in an hourglass.

"You should've left Agrabah when you had the chance," Jafaria said to Aladia, coldly. "You think you could beat me while I am the most powerful being on Earth! I'm one who deserves that lamp, because I'm the best wisher. Because I AM the best wisher! That's the trick! You just really have to believe in your own nonsense. Who else could've done it and come this far? YOU?! You're nothing but a street mouse! I am the greatest sorceress the world has ever seen! I will create an empire that history cannot ignore. I... can destroy cities. I can destroy... kingdoms! And I can destroy _you_."

"Maybe so," Aladia said. "But who made you sultana? Who made you a sorceress? There will always be something, some man, or some being more powerful than you. Jordan gave you your power and he can take it away."

"She serves _ME!_" Jafaria protested.

"For now, probably," Aladia replied. "But you said it yourself. You're neither the most powerful woman in this room or you're nothing. Just face it, Jafaria. You're still just second best! You will always be second!"

Jordan ducked behind a pillar. She'd been horrified when Aladia began goading Jafaria – but now she catches onto to what Aladia is planning and smiled slyly.

Jafaria thought for a moment. "Second?! Only second?! SHE SERVES ME! But you have a point. Her power really does exceed my own...but not for long! I will not be outdone, for I will make sure no one will ever say these words again!"

Jafaria then whirled to face Jordan as she howled at her. "Genie, I make my third wish: For my third and final wish, I wish to be – the most powerful being in the universe! More powerful than you!"

"Lot of gray area in that wish, but...," Jordan shrugged. "Most powerful being in the universe, coming right up!"

As if on cue, Jafaria's last wish had come to fruition as she began to transform...into an enormous red genie. All while Aladia set Jasmun free by breaking the hourglass and Iaga hide behind the throne.

"YES!" Jafaria shrieked. "The power! The absolute POWER! Most powerful in the universe! At last, SECOND TO NO ONE! And here I thought I had power before! The universe is mine to command, to CONTROL!"

With infinite magic at her fingertips, she tried to use it, but nothing happened. She tried again, but still nothing. Suddenly, shackles form around her wrists, much to her horror.

Jafaria turned her furious gaze at Aladia. "What have you done to me?" she snarled.

"I didn't do anything," Aladia replied. "This was your wish, not mine. But you're forgetting something. A genie may have phenomenal cosmic powers..."

"But an itty-bitty living space," Jordan finished with a smile. "You see, a genie without a master goes back in their lamp."

Jafaria's legs were now a trail of smoke as it disappeared into the spout of a black lamp.

"No!" Jafaria screamed with anguish. "Nooooooo!"

With a dull _thoomp_, Jafaria was sucked into her own lamp.

As everything returned to normal, Jordan grabbed the black lamp, "A couple of 10,000 years in the Cave Tomb of Riches and Wonders ought to chill her out!" She then hurled the lamp, sending it far, far away.

Iaga crawled out of her hiding place as she sighed in relief, "Well, nice knowing you, Jafaria. But I do not want to live in a lamp!"

But suddenly, Jordan also conjured up a giant bird-like cage that fell on Iaga, trapping her. She groaned, "Oh, great..."

Elsewhere, Jasmun joined Aladia as she said softly, "Jasmun, I'm sorry about everything."

Jasmun nodded, "It's okay... It's because of that law. But I still love you."

"Don't worry," Jordan said to Aladia. "You still got one last wish. Just say the word, and you're a princess again."

"But Jordan," Aladia said. "What about your freedom?"

"Cheer up, Ali. We can make this right. I mean, royalty was the right idea at first, so we should riff on that. I was thinking... 'Aladia, warrior princess, a noble heart in a land where female thieves run feral.' You like that?"

Aladia laughed as Jordan continued, "Okay, heard you loud and clear. But you say the words, and this 'Must marry a princess' law just kinda goes away. You and the prince are in it together forever."

"You can make the law disappear?" the Sultan asked, stunned.

"Please, like it never existed." Jordan said.

Aladia said to Jasmun. "Jasmun, I do love you. But I think it'd be best if we stop pretending."

Jasmun bowed his head. "I was thinking the same thing."

"And Jordan," Aladia said, "I'll free you, but I just wish we could always be together."

"Wait, what?" Jordan stopped.

Aladia gasped as she realizes what she just said, "I didn't mean that! I mean—"

But Jordan didn't say anything as she and Aladia have a sparkle over them as they are now always together...as friends.

"I'm sorry," Aladia said.

"Are you kidding?!" Jordan shouted happily. She grabbed Aladia in a huge hug, lifting her up off her feet and swinging her around.

"Thanks!" Jordan said, then lowered Aladia back down. "This is better than being free. I'm not a slave to the lamp. Besides, I'm half genie since I'm really human by appearance. We genies get gold cuffs as a symbol of being a slave to their lamp."

"Oh, so that's why...," Aladia said. "You know, I really liked having you."

"Me, too, Ali," Jordan replied with a fond smile. "We understood each other, and I can tell we're good friends. You and me, me and you."

"You know what?!" the Sultan agreed. "You've certainly proved your worth as far as I'm concerned. I think it'd be best that we need a new law. From this day forth, the prince shall marry who he deems worthy."

"I choose you, Aladia," Jasmun said.

"Call me Ali," Aladia replied. As they kiss, they finally stole each other's hearts – completely and utterly.

Jordan watched her master/friend get the guy while the Sultan watched his son found his true love. Exchanging looks, both of them smiled. Aba and Carpet hugged it out while Iaga watched all the happiness.

"Oh, geez, get a room," Iaga groaned, referring to Aladia and Jasmun.

And so, all that was left was to live happily ever after.

**THE END!**


End file.
